Understanding the Rules
by KiRsTeNLiNdSaY
Summary: Paige is trying her best to raise Brett on her own, but he is in turn meeting with Daniel in secret. He knows that he is a vampire, so what happens next? Sequel to A Walk Under the Moonlight.
1. A Birthday to Celebrate

YAY! Here is the sequel to A Walk Under the Moonlight. I know that you are all prolly happy so here you go! R&R, please. =] ~Kirsten

PS- if you ever see something like this.. _P-pov_ then that means like Paige's point of view, and Br-pov is brett's point of view and Be-pov is bella's. Just saying. =] And a Z-comp is a computer and the Jealous 352 is a phone(based off the Envy) just read on and you will get it! =]

Understanding the Rules

Chapter One

_P-pov._

Paige was worried sick about her son, Brett. More and more everyday he was acting like his father, Daniel, although Paige had never told Brett about Daniel or Bella. These past 14 years had been hell for her. The best thing had been having and raising Brett. Daniel hadn't even known she was pregnant when he had left. Even though he had, indeed, left on his own will, she knew she couldn't give up searching for him. Moving seemed to be her new hobby.

Anyway, back to Brett. Paige could swear that he was a vampire, like Daniel, staying out till all hours of the night, bringing home different girls every week, just like his father had until he had settled down with Paige. Hell, his room was cleaner than hers. It was sad, but what could she do? Brett was probably confused by what was happening to him.

_Br-pov._

Brett suddenly understood. The man who had visited him was his father, and he had a sister. Most importantly he was a vampire, that was a surprise all its own.

Brett mulled over this information for a long time before he even considered telling his mom. But he decided against it, it probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. His mom could hardly handle the girls he brought home, let alone his father coming around. Paige hardly ever speaks of him, as it is, Brett thought to himself. She probably didn't even like Daniel. Brett would have to ask.

_D-pov._

Daniel was positive that it was time to tell Brett the story of his and his mother's love, and how Bella had come to be. But Bella disagreed. She thought that he wasn't old enough. They had had an argument.

"He's the same age as you were when it happened!" Daniel protested. "Yes, but that was different, you and mom were still together then, and I figured it out on my own!" she said.

"Well, we would still be together if you would let Brett change her!" he argued back. "NO! I will not let a 14 year old, tiny, irresponsible teenager damn my mother into internal hell!" Bella shouted. Even at 14, where she seemed to stay, looks wise, she had grown into a fine young woman, age wise, who at times, acted like a 6 year old, with a loud voice. "You have to remember that she is my wife, not just your mother." Daniel told Bella. She sighed.

"I know. I'm just not ready for that to happen to her yet." She whispered. Daniel nodded. He seemed to understand her, but Bella could tell that everything was still turning in his mind. "Besides, I thought you were all for killing yourself 14 years ago, so we couldn't hurt anyone else." Bella said. Daniel opened his mouth to speak. "That---."

"I know, I know. That was before you found out she was pregnant. I'm going to bed." Bella sighed. She left Daniel, to think about a whole load of new things, in their tiny 2 bedroom apartment, considering the fact that Paige picked up and moved a lot.

Daniel and Bella were so excited for Brett's 15th birthday. It was coming up in a week. It was on December 7th, 2033 that Daniel would turn 15. Daniel and Bella had gotten him a brand-new, over the top, fully loaded Z-comp. It was the latest technology, and Brett didn't have one. They hoped that Brett would like it and that Paige wouldn't get him the same thing. Bella was planning to surprise Brett because he didn't even know that they knew when his birthday was.


	2. School&Presents

Here's the 2nd chapter for ya. =] R&R, please.

_P-pov._

Paige couldn't believe that Brett's 15th birthday was coming up. She had no idea what to get him. She had thought about the new Z-comp but decided against it. He could use a cell phone. He was forever calling people on either her phone or the house phone. Maybe that's what she should get him, like the new Jealous-352. That would be a good phone for him.

_Br-pov._

Brett couldn't wait for his 15th birthday. His mom was working late, which he was used to, so he was going to bring over his girlfriend of the week. He could also finnally get his permit. Its about damn time, he thought. He was the youngest person in his freshman class. Maybe once he turned 16, got his license, and got the coolest car of that year, people would stop teasing him. It might've helped that he had the palest skin and golden eyes but who cares? It was good that his mom was considering staying here in New York. Although he hated his semi-private high school, and the rich stuck-up kids there. He had begged to go to a public school, but noooo. He needed to get the best education a kid could get even if it included the ugly uniform.

Well at least the girls here are hot. Apparently the high school's hottest senior was interested in him. Life was great. Now if only he could get of out the house. Did he mention that he was grounded?

_P-pov._

After Paige had found out about Brett having a girl at the house when she wasn't home, of course, she grounded him. She didn't care if it was only a week till his birthday. He had to respect the rules of her house.


	3. AN! READ!

As I start here today, I want to start by saying this... Death is a part of life, of which we must move on. And from here on out, I dedicate every chapter of every story I ever write to Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal). Someone of you may have heard this already, but a wonderful writer here on Fan Fiction has been killed in a drunk driving accident. I did not know her, nor have I read any of her stories. But I plan to and I have heard and read that she was an amazing writer. I want everyone to think on June 6th, wherever you are about her. This is the day she was supposed to graduate high school. This is something she will never get to do, whereas most of you will. She will never go onto college, get married, have kids, become a best-selling author. Goals, which I'm sure every person wants to overcome. As we go about our daily life, I'm sure we will all miss Stephanie, those who knew her in person, and those who knew her online as a great author. Honor her memory, and her stories. Don't try to finish them, as the family and friends of her wish to leave them alone; because that's the way she would have wanted it. No one knows how they will end, and no one is equal with her writing. It alone is something to respect. And as you go on, you might think one day, about how you have a horrible life, remember Stephanie's family in their time of need. They won't ever see her again.

Stephanie, everyone here will miss and cherish your memory. Your stories have been inspiration to us all.

God bless her family, and may we all wish peace upon them.

In the loving memory of Stephanie,

~Kirsten


End file.
